The Sister of the Lone Cloud
by FaeDanceOnForEternity
Summary: A child of the wild or rather a Hime, a princess of the wild gets adopted. What will she do to the storyline... if you want to know then come ,I invite you, the curtain has been opend the play begins, come and watch!


**The Sister of the Lone Cloud**

**Do not own anything, but the plot-bunny and the poem their mine,**

**this is only for entertainment no money made.**

**Songstress of the Grey Road**

In darkness you have wandered,

and in night you have wept

in light you have stood strong,

and in day you have fought.

You have sung your song,

your song of war and healing

of might and loneliness,

of love and hatred.

And you will continue singing,

till the light in your eyes dims,

till you cannot bleed any more,

till no more tear can fall,

and till everything is won or lost.

You will continue on,

down the path you've chosen

and when you reach the end,

you shall see,

you shall understand everything.

**Chapter 1 The Beginning **

In an orphanage, in Japan, far away from civilisation, there lived the children of the wild. They were truly different they wore beads, precious stones and feathers in their hair and wore clothes that were made by hand. The mountain on that the orphanage was situated was surrounded by forest that reached wide into the country untouched by civilisation, but for one dirt road that was winding like a river through it, it was the only connection to the outside. On said road a sleek black car was driving at a leisure speed towards the orphanage.

Another thing about the children of the wild, was that they were all from families that were cruel towards them or dead, and sometimes though rarely both. So obviously they were very paranoid around grown ups, so the watchers, the ones who were the scouts, were racing through the old forest, like acrobats and dancers. And taking hidden passages, they arrived at the orphanage shortly before the car, everyone dressed themselves, and taking all the weapons they could hide in it with them.

One child, who had a soul older than her years and remembered all of it, her previous life to be exact. She was 10 years old and looked very delicate and frail, like a beautiful china doll, she had strait silky, thick black hair that reached down towards her ankles, slightly tan skin it was very soft neither had it any blemishes. Her eyes were how does one explain the eyes of a person who has seen many battles, kinda like a war veteran the eyes of a survivor, wise eyes that's what they were. But the colour of them is hard to explain, think of an ancient dark forest when the dawn comes, and brightens it up with a mysterious light. She wore a yukata, it was pitch black with an Oxford blue obi, it had a carmine red dragon on it, around her neck she wore on a black leather string an amber oval, carved on it where vines surrounding a single lily.

Said child was reading in a rather large room traditional room, as one of the scouts came in while kneeling before the elevated platform, on which she was sitting on, and said "Hime-dono were having none malevolent visitors, please get ready they will be here soon." while keeping his head bowed, the now named Hime smiled softly and answered "Thank you Taka, you may leave now. I will inform the Caretakers, get ready yourself too.", she ordered softly at the end "Yes, Hime-dono" was his response and he stood up, bowed and left the room silently.

The Hime stood up from the position she sat in, and moved towards the far side of the room and opened the sliding door, which revealed a room full of weapons of all kind and sizes. Hime had a feeling that she would leave the orphanage she loved behind, and that feeling this instinct was mostly always right, she sighed quietly. And thought 'I already know whom I will choose as my successor when I will leave, oh~ the surprise, but still it is quite sad. I hoped I would never have to leave... it can't be helped it seems.'

She moved fast and took with her multiple senbons, fighting knives and some steel daggers. A very beautiful katana made out of diamond, it was ancient she found it on a stormy day, it was raging on, then she was still a scout though she must say, she was a very good one, it was hidden away in a cave, in witch she took shelter in from the rain. As she had ventured deeper into it, she found it on an altar, her intuition told her to take it. And that she did.

She packed all of her clothes, which I must say where a lot, she then took her hygienic related tools and her dried herbs, seeds and her poisons every single poison that she had, and packed them in a wooden box. Then she packed her jewellery and accessory for her hair, face, etc..., as she was finished with that took her favourite fan, And deemed herself ready.

So she walked out of her room, towards the caretakers side of the orphanage. As she arrived at the common room she knocked and walked inside, the caretakers in the room stood and bowed "Hime-dono" they intoned, one asked "How can we help you?", the Hime smiled slightly and bowed in return, and answered "Ah yes, I want to inform you that we will have guests" the caretakers tensed "oh you needend worry they are here to adopt. Now shall we go and greet them?", she turned and left the room, they followed.

As they arrived at the gates, her guards surrounded her in a protective circle, weapons drawn. She sighed in amusement at their antics. As the gates started to open, she knew these would be her last moments in her beloved home, she smiled a beautiful smile but it was a sad one as well. Then the guests arrived, everyone tensed, because they radiated an overpowering strength that seemed to radiate from them, the Hime smirked and stayed relaxed and looked them straight into the eyes. It seemed the decision has been made, and the bell rung twelve.

The couple was beautiful, in a cold detached sort of way. They looked straight into the eyes of the apparent leader of the group, it was noticeable in the way they stood around her and the confidence she radiated. The mysterious couple had an immediate agreement as they looked at each other 'We will take no one but her!', the man said" Sagara-san we have come to a decision already." one of the assembled caretakers looked surprised "Already Hibari-sama?" , the now named Hibari smirked, ms. Hibari continued on "Indeed we have Sagara-san, we will take the girl in the black yukata, the one with the amber pendant.", everything froze in the room nobody moved but then it was broken by a barked "Attention," everybody, but the two Hibaris, straightened up and stood Alert. All eyes were now on the now confirmed leader "do not be so shocked there would come a day I would leave. Why do you think I am here. Normally I would have greeted visitors in my office. I had this feeling today that I would need to leave today.", one of the, it seemed so, lower ranking children protested "Hime-dono why didn't you tell us, please do not leave!"

The now dubbed Hime sighted "Taka, really now it is always so with one of us, now come and stand here, in front of me!" the now named Taka, walked over towards the Hime and stood there with a hanging head, the Hime smiled slightly "And took out, a pendant, of one of her sleeves. And pulled it around his neck, and knotted the ends of the leather cord together and intoned with a soft voice "I Katsumi, Hime of the children of the wild, I declare you Taka Prince of the children of the wild.", the dumbstruck expression on every ones, but the guards, faces seemed to amuse her as she smirked slightly, but it changed into a serious one" Taka-chan you must earn their trust OK? Do work hard."

Katsumi then turned towards the still dumbstruck caretakers and ordered them "Will you now get my bags it seems that they have still important business to attend to.", the caretakers nodded numbly and did as asked soon everything was assembled and put into the car carefully. The rest of the children's shock faded and one of them asked "Why did you choose Taka? Why not anyone else?", "Ah finally someone asks," she smirks "because he has excellent leadership skills, and will stay humble and grounded no matter what, but still has a strong will.", all the children seemed to understand and nodded in agreement "Do go easy on him would you.", "Mhh maybe we will, it all depense on his behaviour and our mood", the kid who responded grinned, Katsumi smirked "Very true indeed, but do not break him too soon would you." she turned towards the two Hibaris and bowed slightly.

"Now shall we leave, I am sure you have business to attend to", both Hibaris smirked and voiced two agreeing hn's. So the two of them, singed the formula, and gave it to Sagara and then they went into the car and drove away. And as Katsumi turned around to look one last time, the place that she called home was fading away into the distance, as she turned around and looked out of the window, and watched as the forest seemed to grow sparser till it disappeared completely.

**A/N: Holy Shit, that was a long chapter the longest I've ever written... well do please give me constructive criticism I read more than actually write and it is my first. So I hope it is adequate.**

**See you soon (hopefully), I am rather busy with school so please do not expect regular Updates but I will try. **

**=D**


End file.
